


Falling Out Then Disappearing

by Echovous



Series: Making It Work AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fantastic Racism, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Living Together, Mechpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-War, Running Away, Telepathy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echovous/pseuds/Echovous
Summary: Ravage hadn’t believed the brothers when they first told him—in their own words—that Soundwave ‘may or may not be carrying.’Oh, and that the sparkling just happened to be Rumble’s.However that worked...
Relationships: Frenzy & Rumble, Frenzy/Rumble/Soundwave, Ravage & Soundwave
Series: Making It Work AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561477
Kudos: 38





	Falling Out Then Disappearing

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to High-Risk in the mini-cons’ perspective. 
> 
> I wouldn’t consider High-Risk a required read to understand what’s going on, although I do recommend it if you want more explanation.

Ravage bunched the coils in his hind limbs to leap to the next rooftop on his way to the brothers’ apartment.

None of this situation made any sense to him. Until now, he hadn’t even _known_ that Soundwave was capable of carrying. The slim, visored mech’s frame had been so heavily modified (with or without his consent) over the vorns that he’d thought those medics would’ve just removed his gestational chamber to save another operation. 

Everything considered, carrying should be impossible for Soundwave, Ravage couldn’t even wrap his processor around it... However, in truth, he knew that he just didn’t want to imagine one of those slag-brained brothers sparking Soundwave. 

Soundwave was a good friend of his. They’d known each other for vorns, helped each other survive in the awful functionalist society that plagued Cybertron. They were very close, and Ravage knew that Soundwave was also very close to Rumble and Frenzy. In fact, the three of them lived together in the slums. Ravage was well aware and he was fine with it. He wasn’t envious of the mini-cons in any way. But... It still made his plating prickle to think that Soundwave had been sparked by one of them...

Not that he didn’t trust the brothers. He just didn’t trust them with Soundwave. That poor mech had been taken advantage of his entire functioning. Ravage didn’t want it to happen again. He wanted Soundwave’s frame to be his own. He didn’t want him to have to worry about a sparkling. But of course, above all odds, the brothers had managed to spark Soundwave and it had been successful. 

That’s all Ravage knew so far, so he wasn’t going to make any assumptions. He was going to walk into the apartment with a clear processor, greet Soundwave, and then analyze the situation to determine whether or not he should chew the brothers out. 

Ravage had been sure to prepare himself, allowing sufficient time for his initial shock to die down. With all the carrier protocols activating, Soundwave could potentially be sensitive, and Ravage didn’t want the slim mech to think any anger was directed at him. Ravage wasn’t angry at anyone, in fact, he was ecstatic. Soundwave was having a sparkling! That was exciting! Not only for Soundwave, but for all of them. Especially Ravage. Ravage liked the scent of carriers. They always smelled warm and safe, and their fields radiated love and protection, despite the fact carriers themselves needed a lot of protection. 

Ravage would protect Soundwave. He’d stay with him until the sparkling’s emergence. In fact, he was looking forward to it. He could see himself now, curled near Soundwave’s warmth, protectively surrounding his plump abdomen. His paws, gently kneading the soft protoform. Ravage purred happily at the thought. He wouldn’t let a thing happen to Soundwave or the sparkling. They’d be safe in his claws. 

At least, they would’ve been...

When he’d arrived, Soundwave was gone, long gone. Neither Frenzy nor Rumble (who were both circling in a blind panic) knew where he’d went. _His friend could be anywhere..._

“You told him to _leave_?!” Ravage snarled, lunging to rake his claws across Frenzy’s faceplates. 

“Hey! I didn’t tell him nothing! He left on his own!” The red mini-con defended himself, servo snapping up to cup his damaged cheek. 

“Yeah!” Rumble added from where he stood further back, his optics unusually wide. “We were just talking! Soundwave was in recharge!”

“He probably heard you,” Ravage retracted his claws before he swiped at one of them again. 

“I didn’t want him to leave!” Frenzy snapped. “I was just trying to look out for everyone, especially Soundwave!” 

“Obviously you weren’t if you threw him out on the streets!” Ravage snapped. 

"We didn't throw him out! We were trying to protect him!" 

"From what?!"

“From other bots," Frenzy yelled. 

"And what a good job you're doing," Ravage growled. 

"We didn't throw him out!" Frenzy asserted. 

"We didn't even want him to leave!" Rumble added. "We were just talking about where he could stay that isn't here! W-We get threats every cycle from mechs who just don’ like us! We didn’t want him to have to stress over that!”

Ravage rolled his optics, flicking his tail. “He’s a telepath who hears everything. He doesn’t stress out about simple threats!”

"I—“

"Although, he probably is stressed out now, considering he's out on the streets by himself with this dim-spark’s sparkling!” 

Rumble flinched as if he'd been struck.

Ravage bared his denta at the mini-con. “This is all your fault!”

“My fault?!” Rumble demanded. 

Ravage stalked up to the mini-con. “Why on Cybertron would you spark Soundwave?” 

Rumble raised his servos in a placating manner. “It was never my intention! Do you really think I actually _wanted_ to spark him? He wanted to bond, t-to both me and Frenz, an’ I wanted that too! I definitely didn’t want kids!” 

“You still sparkmerged! You still risked sparklings! How dare you!” Ravage snarled. 

“I-I had a mod installed to specifically prevent this,” he reached up to splay his servo over his chest. “Otherwise, my spark probably would’ve exploded from the merge!” 

Ravage growled. “I wish it had... How dare you put him through something like that...”

“Hey, Soundwave wanted to keep the sparkling,” Frenzy cut in, stepping beside his brother. “So don’t be putting the blame on us!”

Ravage spun to face the mini-con. "Are you suggesting I put the blame on Soundwave?"

"N-No, definitely not!" Frenzy backpedaled. “I’m just sayin’ that he was fine with it. I mean, I’m not a mindreader like he is, but I don’t think he’s averse to the idea of the sparkling. So I think it’s a little unfair to say we put Soundwave through something—accident or not—that’s emotionally damaging.” 

“He’s a few vorns into his adult reformat, and you don’t think this could be emotionally damaging?”

“Well, not really,” Frenzy shrugged. “He’s fine. He wants to keep it.”

Ravage snarled, stamping a paw into the floor. “Him wanting to keep the sparkling is no indication of his state!”

It really wasn’t. Ravage had known the moment he’d heard Soundwave was carrying that Soundwave wouldn’t choose to terminate—if he realized he had that choice in the first place. The thought probably hadn’t even crossed his processor... Soundwave, despite his usual lack of outward emotion, was extremely empathetic. The thought of having a sparkling in his own gestational tank, a sparkling which his unique abilities allowed him to feel much more precisely than the average carrier, alone, was probably enough for him to want to keep it. 

“He’s not going to get rid of it. He never was! You two have ruined him,” Ravage snarled. “He actually has a future!” 

Pit, Soundwave was being eyed by the Prime himself. In the next few cycles, he could have a position on the council! He could start bringing a change from within, but not with a sparkling growing in his gestational chamber! 

Rumble released a whine. “This is all so fragged...”

Frenzy grabbed his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’re gonna find him.” His optics flicked over to Ravage. “You have to help us find him.” He paused. “Please.” 

Ravage didn’t answer immediately, watching as the brothers squirmed under his gaze. 

“No.”

“No?!”

Ravage took a threatening step forward. “There is no ‘us.’ _I’m_ going to find him. You two are going to stay here in case he returns.”

“Oh,” Frenzy looked more relieved than angry at being ordered around by Ravage.

Ravage bared his denta with a tail-flick as he turned to leave. Of course he was going to help find Soundwave. Soundwave is a friend, a good friend, and he’s alone and vulnerable. Ravage would have to be the worst bot on Cybertron to not try to sniff out the mech. 

No, he would definitely find Soundwave. 

Ravage didn’t waste a klik. The moment he stepped outside and scurried to the safety of a nearby alleyway, he lifted his olfactory sensors in the air and began to in-vent. 

Soundwave’s scent... He’d been here... 

Ravage stalked towards the wall where he’d picked up the scent, following it to where it led out the other end of the alleyway. Soundwave had obviously cut through here, fleeing in the opposite direction of the brothers’ apartment to eliminate the line of sight detection. Ravage in-vented again, picking up the trail with ease. 

::Ravage: desist.::

Soundwave’s comm snapped open so quickly that Ravage nearly didn’t recognize his friend’s voice. He tried to send a message back through their shared comm only to find that it had been cut off again. Soundwave hadn’t allowed him a chance to respond or even to explain himself. Half of Ravage wanted to take the command and go back to the brothers’ apartment, but the other half of him knew that there was one other way to talk to Soundwave that didn’t involve speaking to him face to face or through comms. 

_Soundwave, I just want to talk to you,_ Ravage thought in his mind, hoping that the telepath could pick it up. 

No answer. The comm remained shut.

Ravage sighed. _Rumble and Frenzy didn’t throw you out, Soundwave. They just didn’t. And even if they did, I wasn’t a part of that. Can’t you just talk to me?_

No answer. 

_Soundwave, I know you can hear me..._

The comms clicked on and Ravage nearly gasped only to snarl when he was greeted by the panicked voice of Frenzy. 

::Ravage, you’ve gotta come back! Something happened! We’ve gotta go!::

Ravage audibly growled. ::What is it now?::

::I don’t know, there’s these mechs outside the apartment! They’re gonna kill us!::

::What the frag did you two do in my absence!?:: Trust it to the brothers to get into trouble in mere moments.

::Nothing! These mechs have been after us for orns, an’ they’ve brought a lot of friends! They are going to kill us if we don’t leave!::

::Deal with your own problems.::

::Ravage, these are mini-con catchers!:: Frenzy screamed through the comm, the terror evident in his voice. 

Ravage felt a chill down his back strut that rippled his plating. ‘Mini-con catcher’ was the broad term used to describe any mech, or group of mechs, that hunted, mutilated, captured, enslaved, or just killed mini-cons. Mini-con catchers didn’t want any of them here ever since their immigration from Luna 1. Ravage flexed his claws angrily. It didn’t matter how long they’ve been living in Kaon. They were still just mini-cons and he was still just a beastformer.

::Please just get back here, and tell me you found Soundwave! We need him to sort this out!::

Ravage spun around to start heading back to the apartment. ::No! I am not bringing him back there! If these really are mini-con catchers, they’ll kill Soundwave too!::

::B-but he’s not a—::

::He’s carrying a mini-con’s sparkling! If they find out they will rip it straight from his chassis and leave him to leak out!::

He heard a small whine on the other end of the comm then a weak, ::H-have you at least found him yet?::

::I still haven’t found him, but I'm coming back now.::

Ravage cut the comm and tore back toward the brothers’ apartment. He screeched to a halt to briefly turn around, staring at the direction he’d been going. 

_Don’t come back, Soundwave. It’s dangerous. You need to find protection... You need to stay away..._


End file.
